


50 OTP Things

by orphan_account



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: M/M, OTP Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A list of 50 OTP things about DeBates





	50 OTP Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to get back into the swing of writing so I filled out this list of 50 things about your OTP. I did it for DeBates so I figured that I'd just post it here bc why not. Now y'all know some of my headcanons about these two dorks. 
> 
> (Source: yoi-aesthetics-and-more on tumblr)

  1. **Who is the early bird/ Who is the night owl?**



Dustin is totally the night owl though I could see them both being more active at night simply because of the nature of their job. But Dustin would probably be awake far longer than Ron.

  1. **Who is the big spoon/ Who is the little spoon?**



They change it up often depending on who wants/needs what at that particular moment.

  1. **Who hogs the cover/ Who loves to cuddle?**



They both love to cuddle. Ron has kind of learned to adapt because Dustin is a notorious blanket hog and if Ron isn’t cuddled up to him, then he has zero chance of getting the covers back.

  1. **Who wakes the other one up with kisses?**



I could see Ron waking Dustin up with kisses if he needs Dustin to wake up for something.

  1. **Who usually has nightmares?**



Gonna go full angst and say Dustin has them more than Ron. Stress/overwork nightmares are  _ fun~ _ .

  1. **Who would have really deep emotional thoughts at the middle of the night/ Who would have them in the middle of the day?**



Dustin would probably have them at both times of the day because he’s usually the one coming up with the lyrics/music for the songs.

  1. **Who sweats the small stuff?**



Probably Dustin since I can see him being really detail oriented and if something doesn’t go  _ just so _ then I could see him getting upset, though he probably gets over it fairly easily by thinking up another way to do whatever he’s doing. Outside the box thinking comes with being an engineer I’d imagine.

  1. **Who sleeps in their underwear (or naked)/ Who sleeps in their pajamas?**



Both sleep in PJs. I can’t see either of them sleeping in less than either a Tshirt/underwear or at least PJ pants.

  1. **Who makes the coffee (or tea)?**



Ron will make Dustin coffee or tea when Dustin’s busy with something and he usually makes it in general. Dustin has gotten spacey and has forgotten about it at least more than once.

  1. **Who likes sweet/ Who likes sour?**



Dustin has a definite sweet tooth though he tries to keep it under control. When he’s stressed though, he eats a lot of candy. Ron’s more of a sour/savoury person; he’s not super into overly sweet things.

  1. **Who likes horror movies/ Who likes romance movies?**



They both like horror (Dustin watching The Witch with Rob anyone?) and they’ll both tolerate romance if it’s not  _ too _ sappy or cheesy.

  1. **Who is smol/ Who is tol?**



They’re pretty much the same height so both/neither.

  1. **Who is considered the scaredy cat?**



I don’t see either of them scaring super easily but I could see Dustin scaring slightly more easily than Ron.

  1. **Who kills the spiders?**



They both do though Dustin tries to let them live. Hard to when you’re in a bus going down the freeway though...

  1. **Who is scared of the dark?**



They both like the dark.

  1. **Who is scared of thunderstorms?**



Neither. They like sitting and watching them.

  1. **Who works/ Who stays at home?**



Obviously they both work both from home and from the studio.

  1. **Who is a cat person/ Who is a dog person?**



I can’t see them saying no to an animal tbh.

  1. **Who loves to call the other one cute names?**



Ron def likes to call Dustin pet names to embarrass him. Dustin is tolerant of this habit.

  1. **Who is dominant/ Who is submissive?**



They’re both pretty equal (though Ron does have a penchant for holding doors for Dustin)

  1. **Who has an obsession (over anything)?**



Dustin is married to the band obviously.

  1. **Who goes all out for Valentine’s Day?**



Ron (again, just to embarrass Dustin). Dustin probably forgets about Valentine’s Day completely.

  1. **Who asks who out on the first date?**



In a move that surprised no one, Ron asked Dustin out and then had to ask him again because Dustin wasn’t paying attention.

  1. **Who is the talker/ Who is the listener?**



Dustin is an extremely good listener if someone needs it, though he’s also very good at talking and explaining things (frontman, duh). Ron is more prone to listening (and being fond of Dustin talking with his hands) 

  1. **Who wears the other ones clothes?**



Dustin Dustin Dustin he wears everyone’s clothes. He’ll come home from tour and have just as many clothes from other people as he does his own and then he’ll have to give them all back the next time he sees that person. (He’s a good dude and washes them all first)

  1. **Who likes to eat healthy/ Who loves junk food?**



They both try to eat healthy and stay in shape though Dustin has that aforementioned sweet tooth.

  1. **Who takes a long shower/ Who sings in the shower?**



They both take horrendously quick showers bc sharing a shower on a bus with at least four other dudes is A Thing, and they’ve just gotten into that habit. Dustin does enjoy singing in the shower though.

  1. **Who is the book worm?**



Dustin probably reads more, though they both fit some reading in when they have downtime.

  1. **Who is the better cook?**



Probably Ron since Dustin’s so easily distracted.

  1. **Who likes long walks on the beach?**



I could see Dustin liking to since he has said that he likes going for runs in cities they go to just to see interesting landmarks. It also helps him get his thoughts together.

  1. **Who is more affectionate?**



They both are but Dustin is like a cat. He always finds a way to nudge into Ron’s personal space.

  1. **Who likes to have really long (deep) conversation?**



Dustin will start up conversations about science with anyone (even if the other person is totally in over their head)

  1. **Who would wear “not guilty” t-shirt/ Who would wear “sin” t-shirt?**



Dustin and Ron respectively

  1. **Who would wear “if lost return to…” t-shirt/ Who would wear “I am…” t-shirt?**



Please return this wayward scientist to his bassist if you find him wandering around a venue.

  1. **Who goes overboard on the holidays?**



They both love the holidays and when they have the opportunity to celebrate them, they do.

  1. **Who is the social media addict?**



I wouldn’t say he’s an addict but Dustin def uses it more.

  1. **Height difference or age difference?**



Pretty sure Dustin’s older than Ron

  1. **Who likes to star gaze?**



Dustin

  1. **Who buys cereal for the prize inside?**



Neither

  1. **Who is the fun parent/ Who is the responsible parent?**



I think if they were parents, they would be both equally when the time called for that certain thing.

  1. **Who cries during sad movies?**



Dustin bc he seems like he’s a pretty empathetic person.

  1. **Who is the neat freak?**



Neither of them is super neat, but Ron will pick up after Dustin if Dustin makes a mess and then gets distracted with something else.

  1. **Who wins the stuffed animals at the carnival for the other one?**



Ron would probably win it for Dustin bc he’s a sap and “I wasn’t being serious ROn!”

  1. **Who is active/ Who is lazy?**



They’re both pretty active people in various ways.

  1. **Who is more likely to get drunk?**



Both 

  1. **Who has the longer food order?**



Neither has super long food orders though if they’re ordering for the whole band, then it’s a different story.

  1. **Who has the more complex coffee order?**



Neither. 

  1. **Who loses stuff?**



Dustin, just because he has so much stuff going on in his brain at any given time.

  1. **Who is the driver/ Who is the passenger?**



Ron usually drives

  1. **Who is the hopeless romantic?**



They’re both pretty romantic in their own way but I could see Dustin being a pretty standard “hopeless romantic” from his lyrics.


End file.
